


What's my name?

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Takarazuka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you call “Ryuu Masaki”?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's my name?

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuu Masaki = Masao  
> Asumi Rio = Mirio

A normal day at the rehearsals. Currently was a 30 minute break to give all the actresses a bit time to eat their lunch and discuss the newest changes and developments in the play. It was usually also the time when classmates and close friends gather together to sit over their lunch boxes and talk and laugh about all the things that were happening.

So Mirio grabbed her bag and flew over to Masao, who was grinning wide at the younger girl, seeing her from a distance how she came closer. It was a good day for both of them, nothing went wrong until now.

When Mirio finally reached the bench on which Masao was sitting, she still grinned like a fool in love and fell down enthusiastically on the bench next to the elder.

“Hey, Mirio. Good job till now!” Masao smiled and picked up some rice from her bento.

“Oh, don’t say that, you were shining like always!” Mirio was never really into compliments and she blushed really fast; just like now and the Top Star just laughed.

“Come on, don’t blush, you deserve some fame as well.” She knew Mirio too well and she knew what she had to tell her to make her feel special.

And that was what Masao wanted right now, she wanted to make Mirio feel loved and special, so she didn’t even doubt on the things she was doing.

But then suddenly something came across Masao’s mind and she nearly dropped her bento, while Mirio was reaching for it, trying to hold it before it fell off Masao’s thighs. With a sudden gleam of excitement Masao crossed her eyes with Mirio’s.

“W-what’s wrong?” The younger asked curiously but also confused.

“Nothing. I just remembered something.” Like nothing happened the elder continued to pick up rice from her lunch box and Mirio gave her an even more curious look.

“And… what did you remember?” She tried again but Masao just grinned.

Just a moment later she turned her head back to the younger.

“Do you remember the time when you still called me ‘Ryuu-san’?” Masao laughed low and fixed the younger’s face, who was instantly blushing again, turning her head away.

“Uhm… yes. Why?” Her voice got quieter and she didn’t dare to look at Masao again.

“Well, since the very first day I call you ‘Mirio’, because I like that name so much and it suits you very well. But you called me ‘Ryuu-san’ from the very beginning.” The elder made a pondering face and looked up to the ceiling.

“Yes, because you are older than me. I respect you as my senpai and-”

“No, no, no. Stop that already. I might be older than you, but I’m not longer your ‘senpai’. You are now Demi Top Star, on my side, you are my second hand.” Masao laughed a bit and placed her chopsticks into the bento box, now she could freely gesticulate along with what she was saying.

“And most important: We are friends, aren’t we?” The elder gave Mirio a warm smile paired with a gentle look and became silent.

Mirio searched for words and first just stuttered some things along which Masao couldn’t understand at all. It made her laugh even more.   
“But how can I be respectful when I don’t address you like this anymore?” The younger’s voice became even quieter with every word she was saying until she finally completely faded out, folded her hands between her knees and pressed them against the knuckles.

On the very beginning of their Top Star era Masao told Mirio that she should call her at least ‘Masaki-san’ like almost everyone did; she didn’t want to feel old – that was what Masao was saying back then. Mirio had a hard time with all this and still she didn’t feel comfortable and hearing Masao talking about it again, she tried to avoid the topic as much as she could. That’s why her knuckles started hurting because she pressed her knees so hard against them.

“Mirio, look at me.” The elder reached out her hand and put it on Mirio’s shoulder, making her look her in the eyes.

“What do you see? _Who_ do you see?” Masao looked the other girl deep in the eyes and didn’t intend to break the eye contact.

“I… I see… I see you.”

“Who is ‘you’?”

“‘You’ is Ryuu Masaki.” Mirio’s voice broke again a little and she started to shiver slightly.

“And how do you call ‘Ryuu Masaki’?”

“R-… M-masaki-san.”

Masao grinned suddenly and interrupted the eye contact, still held her hand on Mirio’s shoulder.

“See, that’s not that difficult, is it?”

Mirio smiled slightly and nodded in the same moment. She felt suddenly a bit lighter and she was feeling how she came just a few steps closer to Masao and that felt good.

“And next week I’ll demand from you to call me ‘Masao’.” The elder blared out at once and Mirio gave her the most shocked face ever and her body got all stiff.

“Just kidding.” Masao laughed and turned her face away, looked down on the bento box which was still lying in her lap.

“Actually, since the day you got to know my name I appreciated your presence. And I will never stop liking you because you won’t call me like I want it.” These words came sort of dreamy and very calm out of Masao’s mouth and absentmindedly she played with her chopsticks.

Mirio was just about to answer something on that statement when a staff member called out on the girls to say that the break ended. All the girls got up to continue rehearsing again. So did Masao, put her lunch box back in her plastic bag and stood in front of the younger, who was still sitting kind of paralyzed on the bench . Masao just held out her hand and let Mirio reach for it.

“Come on, Mirio-chan, let’s do our best.”


End file.
